Island Customization/Guild or Nation Island
Island customization can be used to make a island for your guild,nation, alliance, yourself,for friends, or add it to public. You get to pick which one it is for and can have multiple things that it is for but it has some requirements.In order for some buildings to function you need npcs.You can move the buildings anywhere you want. You can even add quests made by disney. Everything is free but it takes time. You can access the islands that you can go to by going to a rowboat [ like launching a ship ] but go to the category island instead of ship. Customization of Terrain You can customize the terrain of the island like adding volcanoes,hills,caves,dirt mounds,grass color,sand and many other things. Archipelago Chain And A Island With 2 or More Parts You can make a island part of a island chain. You must find another island, and ask the owner if it can be part of a island chain.[ if the owner is you then it is automatically in the island chain ] Instead of a island chain, you can find 2 or more islands and ask to connect them together to make 1 big island. You can connect any island type, both accessible people type, and habitable type together. It can be used to make a public inhabitable town, then comes a nation only not inhabitable undead part, a alliance only enemy inhabitable fort, and finally a guild only inhabitable area. Guild Islands This is a island accesible by your guild. It can become the guild capital. For it to be a guild island, you must have a dock, a guild inn, 2 houses, and at least 4 npcs and one of them have to be a guild guard, another has to be a inn owner,a dock worker, and a real estate agent. The dock is to make the island accesible. The inn is for guild members that want to stay for a little bit but won't/can't buy a house. The 2 houses are for anybody that want's to live there and the npcs are to make the 4 buildings function. Guild islands get some unique things like the guild inn that only guild members can live in, the guild capitol, [ if the gm decides this is the capital ] the guild armory, the guild embassy, and the guild meeting place. It has unique npcs like the guild blacksmith, [ the armory ] ambassadors to other guilds, and guild meeting guard. Nation Islands This island is accesible by your nation. It can become the nation capital. It is alot like a guild island except everything is for the nation instead of guild/ alliance things but can include those if it is also a guild island. Example guild embassy is replaced with nation embassy. Alliance Islands Same thing as the top 2 except everything is for a guild alliance. Yourself A island for yourself has 2 kinds. A small island for a house,farm and other small additions, or a large island for a fortress. For a small island you need a dock, and a house. You need a maid npc. For a large island you need 2 Towers and cannons on them, a dock, a living quarters, and a barracks. You also need a maid npc, 16 cannoneer npcs, a dockworker npc, 8 soldier npcs of your choice besides cannoneers, and a sergeant npc. Friends Basically a yourself island except you must have at least 2 houses, and a inn. You must have a real estate npc, and a inn npc. Public Their are 3 types of Public islands. Not inhabitable.inhabitable, and enemy inhabitable. Not inhabitable is like a undead island, Cutthroat crab island, Driftwood or wasp island. Rumrunner'sInhabitable is a town island with at least 1 cave.Del Fuego, or Port Royal are great examples. Enemy inhabitable is like a town or fort, but has enemies like EITC or Navy [ think about Kingshead ]. Not inhabitable must have a rowboat, a cave, 20 enemy npcs of your choice, and a boss enemy of your choice. Each kind of not inhabitable has things that are unique and one thing that is unique but you must have. Undead islands must have at least half of the enemies undead, crab islands must have half the enemies crabs, and wasp islands must have half wasp enemies. Undead islands can have 1 cabin, [ like on Driftwood ] a cellar, a good npc, and the npc can give quests if you buy that.Inhabitable must have a dock, a inn, a cave, 4 houses 2 buyable, a tavern, a jail, and 2 shops 1 has a player as owner. You must buy a 2 dockworkers, 6 villagers, a inn owner, 8 enemies in the caves, a real estate npc, a bartender and one card game npc, a shop npc, a jail guard npc, and a shop ownership register npc. Enemy inhabitable must have a fort, a dock,a warehouse, a barracks, a training ground, and a barracks. It must have 20 enemy of a certain country, a dock worker, a captain, a military trainer, and soldier cooks. Combinations Every one of these can be combined. A public inhabitable could be a a nation, alliance, or guild capital. Additional Things You can keep adding people,buildings,enemies,caves, terrain features, [ like volcanoes or hills ] up to 2 prisons, up to 3 taverns, houses and many other things. I would love for you to put ideas in the comments. Also their is different kinds of islands for islands other then Public but it basically has the same setup as Inhabitable, not inhabitable, and enemy inhabitable. Guild,Alliance,or Nation capitals must be inhabitable.Also if you would like a nation only island or something but want other things that are unique from other island types then you can but you must change the islands to those type and then make it a nation or something island. Category:Gamer 124's POTCO